U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,653 discloses a hydraulic rack and pinion steering assembly for steering a pair of steerable vehicle wheels. The assembly includes an elongate rack supported for longitudinal movement. The rack has opposite ends connectable with the pair of steerable vehicle wheels, and has rack teeth in meshing engagement with a pinion. A hydraulic motor moves the rack longitudinally to effect steering movement of the vehicle wheels. The hydraulic motor comprises a piston fixed to the interior of a housing through which the rack extends, and a pair of end walls fixed to the rack on opposite sides of the piston. The rack has a total length defined in part by the rack teeth, and in part by the distance between the two end walls of the hydraulic motor.